Phantom of the Opera (Yu-Gi-Oh style)
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: In the Opera house, there lives a phantom, who practically controls them all. The Phantom of the Opera. His name is legend and most of the people are scared of him. YBxOC TKxOC COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom of the Opera (Yu-Gi-Oh style)**

_**THE STAGE OF THE PARIS OPERA, 1905**_

Bakura, now old, walked towards the old opera house where all of those strange events happened all those years ago. Bakura sighed as he thought of Courtney, who was now passed. The contents of the opera house were being auctioned off. The auction commences with a blow from the auctioneer's gavel.

"Sold." The auctioneer said. Then he spied Bakura. "Your number, sir?" Bakura handed him his number. "Thank you." Bakura nodded to him.

"Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau." The auctioneer said.

Bakura watched the auction until he found the item he was interested in.

"665, ladies and gentlemen: a paper-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order."

The porter held up the item, showing it around.

"May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then?  
Fifteen I am bid."

The bidding continues. Bakura eventually buys the box for thirty francs.

"Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Touzoku. Thank you, sir."

The box is handed across to Bakura. He studies it.

"A collector's piece indeed . . . every detail exactly as she said . . . She often spoke of you, my friend ... Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead... Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?" Bakura said, half to himself and half to the box.

"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring  
for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?" The auctioneer said.

The auctioneer switches on the chandelier.

* * *

_REHEARSALS FOR "HANNIBAL" BY CHALUMEAU_

**_We have reached the great choral scene in which Hannibal and his army return to save Carthage from the Roman invasion under Scipio. Hannibal is Marik Ishtar; Elissa, Queen of Carthage (his mistress) is Vivian Wong. The two leading slave girls are played by Natalie Giry and Courtney Daae. Jade Giry is the ballet _****_mistress. M. Reyer, the repetiteur, is in charge._**

We join the opera towards the end of Elissa's (Vivian's)great aria. She is alone, holding a pre from the approaching Hannibal.

"This trophy from our saviors, from the enslaving force of Rome!" Vivian sang loudly.

A stage hand carries a ladder across the stage. Others are seen still constructing parts of the scenery.

"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!" The girl's chorus sang.

"The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!"

"Hear the drums - Hannibal comes!" Everyone said.

Marik enters as Hannibal.

"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp."

"Signor . . . if you please: "Rome". We say 'Rome' not 'Roma'" The director, Mokuba, said, interrupting him.

"Si, si, Rome, not Roma. Is very hard for me. Rome . . . Rome . . ." Marik said mostly to himself.

The retiring manager, Seto Kaiba of the Opera enters the room, with Yami and Yugi Moutou, to whom he has just sold the Opera to.

"Once again, then, if you please, Signor: 'Sad to return . . .'" Mokuba instructed.

"This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal"." Seto Kaiba said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already, perhaps, have met Yami and Yugi Moutou..."

The new managers politely bowed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, we are rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment?"

"My apologies, Mokuba. Proceed, proceed ..." Kaiba said.

"Thank you, monsieur." He turned back to Marik. "'Sad to return..' Signor ..."

"Mokuba, our chief repetiteur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid." Seto said.

The rehersal continued.

"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice - your army has come home." Marik sang, getting it right this time.

The ballet girls begin their dance.  
Kaiba, Yami and Yugi stand center-stage watching the ballet. They are in the way.

"Signor Marik, our principal tenor. He does play so opposite La Viviana." Mokuba said.

"Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?" Jade Giry said, banging her cane angrily on the stage, exasperated by their presence.

"My apologies, Jade." Kaiba said, leading Yami and Yugi to the side.

"Jade Giry, our ballet mistress. I don't mind confessing, gentlemen, I shan't be sorry to be rid of the whole blessed business." Kaiba said.

"I keep asking you, monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?" Yami asked.

Kaiba ignored this and said," We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets."

The men notice a beautiful blonde girl with icy blue eyes dancing among the dancers.

"Who's that girl, Mr. Kaiba?" Yugi asked. "Her? Natalie Giry, Madame Jade Giry's daughter. Promising dancer, Yugi, most promising." Kaiba said.

Courtney, one of the dancers becomes prominent. She has absent mindedly fallen out-of-step.

"You! Courtney Daae! Concentrate, girl!" Jade said, spotting her and banging her cane again. "Courtney . . . What's the matter?" Natalie asked Courtney quietly.

"Daae? Curious name." Yami said. "Swedish." Kaiba said. "Any relation to the violinist?" Yugi asked.

"His daughter, I believe. Always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid." Kaiba said.

The ballet eventually ends.

"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests -the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!"

An elephant, a life-sized mechanical replica, enters. Marik is lifted, in triumph, onto its back.

"Once more to my welcoming arms my love returns in splendour!" Vivian sang.

"Once more to those sweetest of charms my heart and soul surrender!"

"Ladies and gentlemen - Madame Giry, thank you - may I have your attention, please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my Imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Yami and Yugi Moutou."

There is some polite applause and some bowing. Vivian makes her presence felt.

"Gentlemen, Signora Vivian Wong, our leading soprano for five seasons now."

"Of course, of course. I have experienced all your greatest roles, Signora." Yami said politely.

"And Signor Marik Ishtar."

"An honour, Signor." Marik said.

"If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favour, you would oblige us with a private  
rendition? Unless, of course, Mokuba objects . . ." Yami proposed.

"My manager commands . . . Mokuba?" Vivian said. "My diva commands. Will two bars be sufficient introduction?" Mokuba said. "Two bars will be quite sufficient." Yami said, nodding.

"Signora?"

"Maestro."

The introduction is played on the piano.

"Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said  
goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.

When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart . . ." Vivian sang.

As Vivian is singing a backdrop crashes to the floor cutting her off from half the cast.

"He's here:the Phantom of the Opera . . . He is with us . . . It's the ghost . . ." The choir and the ballet girls murmured.  
"You idiots!" Mokuba said, looking up furiously.

"Ana! Ana! Are you hurt?" Mokuba asked, rushing over to her.

"Signora! Are you all right? Wheeler! Where is Wheeler?" Mokuba asked angrily. "Is no one concerned for our prima donna?" Yami asked, concerned.

"Get that man down here! Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this." Mokuba said.

An old stagehand, Joey Wheeler, holding a length of rope, which looks almost like a noose.

"Wheeler! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?"

"Please monsieur don't look at me: as God's my witness, I was not at my post. Please monsieur there's no one there: and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost . . ." Wheeler said.

"He's there; the Phantom of the Opera ..." Natalie said, looking up.

"Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?" Yami said.

"Mademoiselle, please!"

"These things do happen." They said to Vivian, who was very angry at the sudden accident.

"Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen!" Vivian said in outrage.

Marik dutifully fetches her furs from the wings.

"Amateurs!"

"I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt." Kaiba said, leaving quickly.

The company looks anxiously at the new managers. "La Viviana will be back." They reassured them.

"You think so, messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." Jade said, holding a letter. The girls twitter and twirl in fear. "God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!" Yami said.

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." Jade said simply. "His salary?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Mr. Kaiba paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte de Bakura Touzoku as your patron." Jade suggested.

Courtney takes hold of Natalie nervously.

"Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself." Yami said, frowning.

"Will Bakura be at the performance tonight, monsieur?"

"In our box." Yugi replied.

"Madame, who is the understudy for this role?"

"There is no understudy, monsieur - the production is new." Mokuba said. "Courtney Daae could sing it, sir." Jade said. "The chorus girl?" Yami asked.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Natalie said, confident in her friend.

"From whom?" Yugi asked, interested.

"I don't know, sir . . ." Courtney said hesitantly, twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Can you believe it? A full house - and we have to cancel!" "Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught." Jade urged them.

"From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle." Yugi said.

Courtney hesitantly started to sing.

"Think of me think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
Please promise me  
you'll try."

"Yugi, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Yami said.

"Don't fret, Yami." Yugi said.

Courtney stepped forward and started to sing more loudly and confidently.

"When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me..."

* * *

Courtney is on the stage in her costume, a beautiful poofy white dress with sparkles on it. Her pale ivory skin glows.

"We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.

Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you . ."

Applause. Bakura stands up and claps loudly. "Can it be? Can it be Courtney?" Bakura whispered. "Bravo!" He shouted, raising his opera glasses. "What a change. You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were..." He said in amazement as he rushed down the stairs.

"She may  
not remember  
me, but  
I remember  
her..." He sang.

"We never said  
our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but please promise me,  
that sometimes you will think  
of me!" Courtney sang, finishing.

The audience clapped loudly and Courtney smiled, dazzling them.

* * *

**Hey people! What did you think? I thought it was awesome! Mostly cause I've been obsessed with the Phantom of the Opera for the week! :)**

**Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom of the Opera (Yu-Gi-Oh Style)**

_**AFTER THE GALA**_

The curtain closes upstage. The ballet girls, from the wings gush around Courtney who hands each a flower from her bouquet. Courtney smiled at all of them.

"Yes, you did well. He will be pleased." Jade said to Courtney with an approving look. Then she turned to the ballet dancers. "And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de jambe! Such temps de cuisse! Here we rehearse. Now!" Jade said, emphasizing it with her cane. The ballet girls scurry off to upstage to settle into rehersals, Jade keeping time with her stick.

Courtney moves slowly, downstage, away from the dancers as her dressing room becomes visible. Unseen by her, Natalie also moves away and follows her.  
As Courtney is about to open the dressing room door, she hears a voice out of nowhere.

"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi . . ." The voice said.

Courtney is bewildered by the voice. Natalie, following, has not heard it. "Courtney." Courtney turns in surprise, and is relieved to see her, smiling slightly.

Natalie comes up next to her and sang:  
"Where in the world  
have you been hiding?  
Really, you were  
perfect!

I only wish  
I knew your secret!  
Who is this new  
tutor?"

Natalie tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

Courtney entered the dressing room, followed by Natalie.

Then she turned to her blonde friend and sang:  
"Father once spoke  
of an angel . . .  
I used to dream he'd  
appear . . .

Now as I sing,  
I can sense him . . .  
And I know  
he's here . . ."  
Courtney appeared like she was in a trance.

"Here in this room  
he calls me softly . . .  
somewhere inside . . .  
hiding . . .

Somehow I know  
he's always with me . . .  
he - the unseen  
genius . . .

Natalie softly grabbed both of Courtney's hands and sang uneasily:  
"Courtney, you must have  
been dreaming . . .  
stories like this can't  
come true . . ."

She waved one of her hands in front of Courtney's face, to which she got no response.

"Courtney, you're talking  
in riddles . . .  
and it's not  
like you . . ."

Courtney continued to sing, not hearing her, was ecstatic and seemed not to hear her friend.  
"Angel of Music!  
Guide  
and guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory!"

Natalie sang mostly to herself.  
"Who is this angel?  
This . . ."

They both sang in harmony:  
"Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange  
angel . . ."

Courtney clutched both of her hands together and sang darkly:  
"He's with me, even now . . ."

Natalie grabbed her hands again and sang bewildered:  
"Your hands are cold . . ."

Courtney sang:  
"All around me . . ."

"Your face, Courtney,  
it's white . . ." Natalie sang, concerned for Courtney.

Courtney wrapped her arms around herself and sang:  
"It frightens me . . ."

"Don't be frightened . . ."

They look at each other. The moment is broken by the door opening. Jade stood there.

"Natalie Giry. Are you a dancer?" Natalie nodded. "Then come practice." Jade said, shooing her daughter out of the room. Natalie leaves and joins the dancers.

"My dear, I was asked to give you this." Jade said, handing Courtney a note.

Courtney opened it and read it. "A red scarf . . . the attic . . . Little Lotte . . ."

_**COURTNEY 'S DRESSING ROOM**_

Meanwhile Bakura, Yugi, and Yami are seen making their way towards the dressing room, the managers in high spirits, bearing champagne.

"A tour de force! No other way to describe it!" Yugi said. "What a relief ! Not a single refund!" Yami said. "Greedy." Yugi teased.

"Yugi, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Daae!" Yami said victoriously.

"Here we are, Monsieur le Vicomte." Yami said to Bakura, gesturing to Courtney's dressing room.

"Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied." Bakura said, taking the champagne from Yami.

"As you wish, monsieur." Yugi said. They bow and move off. "They appear to have met before . . ." Yami muttered.

Bakura knocks at the door and enters. "Courtney Daae, where is your scarf?" He asked.

Courtney turns towards him, confused. "Monsieur?"

Bakura shook his head in mock-disappointment. "You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin . . ." He said teasingly.

Courtney's face lights up in recognition. "Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. Oh, Bakura. So it is you!" She said, excited.

"Courtney." Bakura said, smiling.

They embrace and laugh. Courtney moved away and sits at her dressing table.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander . . ." Bakura said.

"You remember that, too . . ." Courtney said, smiling.

". . . Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls . . ." Bakura continued, not taking his eyes away from Courtney's.

". . . or of goblins, of shoes . . ." Courtney joined in.

". . . or of riddles. of frocks . . ."Courtney continued.

"Those picnics in the attic . . . '. . . or of chocolates . . .'" Bakura said.

"Father playing the violin . . ." Courtney said, leaning back in her chair, smiling at the memory.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North . . ."

"No what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" Courtney said.

". . . the Angel of Music sings song in my head!"

Courtney turned in her chair to look at him. "Father said, "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you". Well, father is dead, Raoul, and  
I have been visited by the Angel of Music." Courtney said to Bakura.

"No doubt of it. And now we'll go to supper!" Bakura said. "No, Bakura, the Angel of Music is very strict." Courtney said, shaking her head.

"I shan't keep you up late!" Bakura said.

"No, Bakura . . ."

"You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes Little Lotte." Bakura says insistantly, rushing out of the room.

"Bakura!" Courtney called after him. She then sighed and quietly picked up her hand mirror. "Things have changed, Bakura." She said quietly.

Courtney hears a voice and music, seemingly from behind her dressing room mirror.

"Insolent boy!  
This slave  
of fashion  
basking in your  
glory!

Ignorant fool!  
This brave  
young suitor,  
sharing in my  
triumph!"

The voice sang, almost sounding angry.

Courtney put her mirror down then sang spell-bound:  
"Angel! I hear you!  
Speak -  
I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me!"

"Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last,  
Master!"

"Flattering child,  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow  
I hide!

Look at your face  
in the mirror -  
I am there  
inside!"

The figure of a tan man with shoulder length white hair and lavender eyes is visible in the mirror. A white mask covered half of his face.

"Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory!

Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange  
angel..."

Courtney sang, ecstatic at the sight of what she thought was her angel.

"I am your Angel ... Come to me: Angel of Music ..." The man sang. Courtney walks towards the glowing, shimmering glass.

Meanwhile, Bakura has returned. He heard the voice and was puzzled. He tried the door but it was locked. "Whose is that voice . . .? Who is that in there . . .?" Bakura said to himself.

Inside the room the mirror opens. Behind it, in an inferno of white light, stands the Phantom. He reaches forward and takes Courtney firmly, but not fiercely, by the wrist. His touch was cold, and Courtney gasped.

"I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music . . ." The Phantom sang softly, luring Courtney in. Courtney disappears through the mirror, which closes behind her The door of the dressing room suddenly unlocks and swings open, and Bakura entered to find the room empty.

"Courtney! Angel!" Bakura said, looking for Courtney.

* * *

**Hey! Another chapter done! WOOO! I'm so happy even though this took forever! Sorry for the shorter chapter, this is just the way the scenes ended up. :/ Oh well. Review and the chapter comes faster! iMuy rapido!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phantom of the Opera (Yu-Gi-Oh Style)**

_**THE LABYRINTH UNDERGROUND**_

The Phantom and Courtney take their strange journey to the Phantom's lair. Candles rise from the stage. Courtney and the Phantom get in a boat which moves slowly across the misty waters of the underground lake.

Courtney sang, looking around in wonder:  
"In sleep  
he sang to me,  
in dreams  
he came . . .  
that voice  
which calls to me  
and speaks  
my name . . .

And do  
I dream again?  
For now  
I find  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there -  
inside my mind . . ."

The Phantom turns to her and sang mystically:  
"Sing once  
again with me  
our strange  
duet . . .  
My power  
over you  
grows stronger  
yet . . .

And though  
you turn from me,  
to glance  
behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there -  
inside your mind . . ."

Courtney looks up at him and reaches her hand out, but then pulls away.  
"Those who  
have seen your face  
draw back  
in fear . . .  
I am  
the mask you wear . . ."

"It's me  
they hear . . ." The Phantom sang.

"Your/my spirit  
and your/my voice,  
in one  
combined:  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there  
inside your/my mind . . ." They sang at the same time.

"He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
Beware  
the Phantom of the Opera . . ." Some voices echoed through the underground place.

The Phantom sang:  
"In all  
your fantasies,  
you always  
knew  
that man  
and mystery . . ."

". . . were both  
in you . . ." Courtney sang.

"And in  
this labyrinth,  
where night  
is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there/here  
inside your/my mind . . ." They both sang in harmony.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" The Phantom demanded.

Courtney sang, looking at him:  
He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .

She begins to vocalise strangely, her song becoming more and more extravagant.

_**BEYOND THE LAKE THE NEXT MORNING**_

Finally they arrive in the Phantom's lair. Downstage the candles in the lake lift up revealing giant candelabrums outlining the space. The boat turns into a  
bed. There is a huge pipe organ. The Phantom sat at the organ and takes over the accompaniment.

"I have brought you  
to the seat of sweet  
music's throne . . .  
to this kingdom  
where all must pay  
homage to music . . .  
music . . .

You have come here,  
for one purpose,  
and one alone . . .  
Since the moment  
I first heard you sing,  
I have needed  
you with me,  
to serve me, to sing,  
for my music . . .  
my music . . ."

The Phantom's mood changed.

"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . .

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . .

Silently the senses abandon their defences . . .

Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .

Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .

Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .

Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .

Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . ."

During all this, the Phantom has conditioned Courtney to the coldness of his touch and her fingers are brave enough to stray to his mask and caress it, with  
no hint of removing it.

The Phantom leads her to a large mirror from which he removes a dust cover and in which they see the image of Courtney, a perfect wax-face impression, wearing a wedding gown.

Courtney moves slowly towards it when suddenly the image thrusts its hands through the mirror towards her. She faints. The Phantom catches her and carries her to the bed, where he lays her down.

"You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . ." He sang, closing the curtain to where the bed was and walked away.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_  
As the light brightens, we see the Phantom seated at the organ playing with furious concentration. He breaks off occasionally to write the music down. There is a musical box in the shape of a barrel organ beside the bed.

Mysteriously, it plays as Courtney wakes up. The music keeps her in a half-trance.

Courtney looked around and sang quietly:  
"I remember  
there was mist . . .  
swirling mist  
upon a vast, glassy lake . . .

There were candles  
all around  
and on the lake there  
was a boat,  
and in the boat  
there was a man . . ."

She rises and approaches the Phantom who does not see her As she reaches for his mask, he turns, almost catching her. This happens several times.

She looks on his papers and sees a name. 'Akefia'. Is that his name? She thought.

"Who was that shape  
in the shadows?  
Whose is the face  
in the mask?" Courtney sang in wonder, still reaching for his mask.

She finally succeeds in tearing the mask from his face. The Phantom springs up and rounds on her furiously. She clearly sees his face.A long scar goes down the side of his face.

"Damn you!  
You little prying  
Pandora!  
You little demon -  
is this what you wanted to see?

Curse you!  
You little Iying  
Delilah!  
You little viper!  
now you cannot ever be free!

Damn you . . .  
Curse you . . ."

The Phantom, Akefia sang, practically spitting at her.

He paused. Then sang again, looking at Courtney again.

"Stranger  
than you dreamt it -  
can you even  
dare to look  
or bear to  
think of me:  
this loathsome  
gargoyle, who  
burns in hell, but secretly  
yearns for heaven,  
secretly . . .  
secretly . . .

But, Courtney . . .

Fear can  
Turn to love - you'll  
learn to see, to  
find the man  
behind the  
monster: this . . .  
repulsive  
carcass, who  
seems a beast, but secretly  
dreams of beauty,  
secretly . . .  
secretly . . .

Oh, Courtney . . ."

He holds out his hand tor the mask, which she gives to  
him. He puts it on, turning away from Courtney and sings:

"Come we must return -  
those two fools  
who run my theatre  
will be missing you."

The lair sinks into the floor as Akefia and Courtney leave.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter in the same day! You people must be happy now huh? Yeah I thought so. So now we know the Phantom's name. Akefia. Hehe I just had to do that. :) **

**Especially since it made perfect sense. Well to me. I'm rambling aren't I? Oh well just review. **

**Pwease? -_-* **

**Press that button and love it, and I will love you right back :)**

**-Silver-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phantom of the Opera (Yu-Gi-Oh Style)**

**_BACKSTAGE_**

Wheeler mysteriously appears, a length of fabric serving as a cloak, and a piece of rope as the Punjab lasso. He is showing off to the ballet girls.

"Like yellow parchment  
is his skin . . .  
a great black hole served as the  
nose that never grew . . ."

Demonstrating his method of self-defence against the Punjab lasso, he inserts his hand between his neck and the noose, and then pulls the rope taut. With a mixture of horror and delight, the ballet girls applaud this demonstration.

"You must be always  
on your guard,  
or he will catch you with his  
magical lasso!" Wheeler explained to them.

A trap opens up centre stage casting a shadow of the Phantom as he emerges. The GIRLS, linking hands, run off terrified. Akefia, leading Courtney,  
fixes his stare on Wheeler. Sweeping his cape around Courtney, he exits with her. But before they go Jade has entered, observing. She turns on Wheeler.

"Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Wheeler, hold your tongue or he will burn you with the heat of his eyes..." Jade said.

_**THE MANAGERS' OFFICE**_  
There is a desk, chairs, papers littering the room. Yami is scornfully eyeing a newspaper article

"_Mystery after gala night_,' it says, '_Mystery of soprano's flight!_"

"_Mystified baffled Surete say, we are mystified - we suspect foul play!_"

He lowers the paper, shaking his head.

"Bad news on soprano scene - first Viviana, now Courtney! Still, at least the seats get sold gossip's worth its weight in gold . . . What a way to run a business!  
Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel - It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles!" Yami said.

Yugi bursts in, in a temper.

"Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!" Yugi said angrily.

"Yugi, please don't shout . . .It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!" Yami said.

"But we have no cast . . ." Yugi said downheartedly.

"But Yugi, have you seen the queue?" Yami said calmly.

He has been sorting mail on his desk. Finding the two letters from the Phantom.

"Oh, it seems you've got one too . . ." Yami said.

He hands the letter to Yugi, who opens it and reads.

"Dear Yugi,  
what a charming gala!  
Courtney enjoyed a great success!  
We were hardly bereft  
when Viviana left -  
otherwise  
the chorus was entrancing,  
but the dancing was a  
lamentable mess!"

Yami then read his aloud.

"Dear Yami,  
just a brief reminder:  
my salary has not been paid.  
Send it care of the ghost,  
by return of post  
P.T.O.:  
No-one likes a debtor,  
so it's better if my  
orders are obeyed!"

"Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!" The two managers exclaimed. Yami examined both letters. "These are both signed "O.G.A." . . ." Yami said. "Who the hell is he?" Yugi asked.

"Opera ghost!" They both said in realization. "But what's the 'A' stand for?" Yugi said, but Yami didn't hear him.

"It's really not amusing!" Yami said, unamused. "He's abusing our position!" Yugi exclaimed. "In addition he wants money!" Yami said. "He's a funny sort of spectre . . ." Yugi said.

". . . to expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer - he is clearly quite insane!" They both said.

They are interrupted by the arrival of Bakura, who brandishes another of the Phantom's notes.

"Where is she?" Bakura asked.

"You mean Viviana?"

"I mean Miss Daae - where is she?" Bakura asked once more.

"Well, how should we know?" Yami asked, annoyed. "I want an answer - I take it that you sent me this note?" Bakura said, holding up the note. "What's all this nonsense?" Yami asked.

"Of course not!" Yugi exclaimed. "Don't look at us!" Yami said.

"She's not with you, then?" Bakura said, looking a little discouraged. "Of course not!"

"We're in the dark . . ." Yugi said, clearly upset.

"Monsieur, don't argue - Isn't this the letter you wrote?"

"And what is it, that we're meant to have written?" Yugi asked.  
Bakura hands the note to ANDRE, who reads it.

"Do not fear for Miss Daae.  
The Angel of Music  
has her under his wing.  
Make no attempt to see her again."

The managers look mystified.

"If you didn't write it, who did?"

Vivian bursts in. She too has a letter, which has cheered her no more than the others.

"Where is he?" She asked. "Ah, welcome back!" Yami said. "Your precious patron - where is he?" She asked angrily.

"What is it now?" Bakura asked, annoyed.

"I have your letter - a letter which I rather resent!" Vivian said to Bakura rather angrily.

"And did you send it?" Yami asked Bakura. "Of course not!"

"As if he would!" Yugi said. "You didn't send it?" Vivian asked, clearly confused.

"Of course not!" Bakura said.  
"What's going on . . .?" Yugi asked.

"You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent ? !" Vivian asked.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?"

Bakura takes the letter and reads it.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Courtney Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt  
to take her place."

The managers are beginning to tire of the intrigue.

"Far too many notes for my taste - and most of them about Courtney! All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name . . ."

Jade suddenly appears, accompanied by Natalie.

"Miss Daae has returned." Jade said. "I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned." Yami said drily. "Where precisely is she now?" Yugi asked.

"I thought it best that she went home . . ." Jade said. "She needed rest." Natalie added.

"May I see her?" Bakura asked.

"No, monsieur, she will see no-one." Jade answered.

"Will she sing?" Vivian asked.

"Here, I have a note . . ." Jade said.

"Let me see it!" The managers and Vivian shouted.

Yami snatched it.

Yami opens the letter and reads. The Phantom's voice gradually takes over.  
"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the  
most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be  
run. You have not followed my instructions.  
I shall give you one last chance . . ."

"Courtney Daae has returned to you,  
and I am anxious her career  
should progress.  
In the new production of "Il Muto",  
you will therefore cast Viviana  
as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daae  
in the role of Countess.  
The role which Miss Daae plays  
calls for charm and appeal.  
The role of the Pageboy is silent -  
which makes my casting,  
in a word  
ideal..."

"I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in  
Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should  
these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your  
imagination will occur."

"I remain, Gentlemen,  
Your obedient servant, O.G.A."

"Courtney!" Vivian said.

"Whatever next . . .?"

"It's all a ploy to help Courtney!" Vivian exclaimed.

"This is insane . . ."

"I know who sent this: (pointing an accusing finger) The Vicomte - her lover!" Vivian accused.

"Indeed?" Bakura said ironically. "Can you believe this?" He asked the others.

"Signora!" Yugi said in protest.

"This is a joke! This changes nothing!" Yami said.

"O mentitori!" Vivian muttered to herself.

"Signora! You are our star! And always will be!" Yugi said.

"Signora . . . The man is mad!" Yami said.  
"We don't take orders!"

"Miss Daae will be playing the Pageboy - the silent role . . ." Yami announced.

"Viviana will be playing the lead!"

"It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Signori, e vero? Non, non, non voglio udire! Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!" Vivian said.

"Who scorn his word, beware to those . . ." Jade warned.

"You have reviled me!" Vivian said angrily to the managers.

"The angel sees, the angel knows . . ." Jade continued.

"Why did Courtney fly from my arms . . .?" Bakura asked, mostly to himself.

"You have rebuked me!" Vivian said. "Signora, pardon us . . ." The managers said together. "You have replaced me!" Vivian said angrily. "Please, Signora, we beseech you . . ." Yami said.

"This hour shall see your darkest fears . . ." Jade said mysteriously.

"I must see her . . ." Natalie and Bakura said.

"Abbandonata! Deseredata! O, sventurata!" Vivian exclaimed.

"The angel knows, the angel hears . . ." Jade repeated.

"Where did she go . . .?" Bakura asked.

"Abbandonata! Disgraziata!"

"Signora, sing for us! Don't be a martyr . . ." The managers said.

"What new surprises lie in store . . .?" Natalie, Jade and Bakura all asked in unison.

Everyone looks at Vivian, as the managers approach her lovingly.

"Your public needs you!" Yugi said.

"We need you, too!" Yami said.

"Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?" Vivian asked.

"Signora, no! The world wants you!"

The managers adopt their most persuasive attitudes.

They both sang:  
"Prima donna  
first lady of the stage!  
Your devotees  
are on their knees  
to implore you !"

Yami sang:  
"Can you bow out  
when they're shouting  
your name?"

Yugi sang:  
"Think of how they all  
adore you!"

They then both sang together.  
"Prima donna,  
enchant us once again!"

"Think of your muse . . ."

"And of the queues  
round the theatre!"

"Can you deny us the triumph  
in store?  
Sing, prima donna, once more!"

Vivian registers her acceptance as the managers continue to cajole and the others reflect variously on the situation.

"Courtney spoke of an angel . . ." Bakura said.

"Prima donna your song shall live again!" Vivian said triumphantly, mostly to herself.

"Think of your public!"

"You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!"

"She has heard the voice of the angel of music . . ." Jade said, referring to Courtney.

"Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!" The managers said to Vivian.

"Think of their cry  
of undying  
support !"

"Is this her angel of music . . .?" Bakura asked.

"We get our opera . . ." Yugi said to Yami.

"She gets her limelight!"

"Follow where the limelight leads you!" Vivian said.

"Is this ghost an angel or a madman . . .?" Natalie asked.

"Angel or madman . . .?" Bakura echoed.

"Leading ladies are a trial!"

"Heaven help you, those who doubt . . ." Jade said.

"You'll sing again,  
and to unending  
ovation!"

"Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!" Bakura said.

"This miscasting will invite damnation . . ." Jade said.

"Tears . . . oaths . . .  
Lunatic demands  
are regular occurrences!"

"Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed her . . .?" Natalie asked.

"Think how you'll shine  
in that final encore!  
Sing, prima donna,  
once more!" Vivian said.

"Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings!" Jade said mournfully.

"Surely, for her sake . . ." Bakura said.

"Surely he'll strike back . . ." Natalie said.

"Surely there'll be further scenes - worse than this!" The managers said together.

"Think, before these demands are rejected!" Jade warned them.

". . .I must see these demands are rejected!" Bakura exclaimed.

". . . if his threats and demands are rejected!" Natalie said.

"Who'd believe a diva  
happy to relieve a chorus girl,  
who's gone and slept with the patron?  
Bakura and the soubrette,  
entwined in love's duet!  
Although he may demur,  
he must have been with her!" The managers said.

"Courtney must be protected!" Natalie and Bakura said.

"O, fortunata!  
Non ancor  
abbandonata!"

"You'd never get away  
with all this in a play,  
but if it's loudly sung  
and in a foreign tongue  
it's just the sort of story  
audiences adore,  
in fact a perfect opera!"

"His game is over!" Bakura said.

"This is a game you cannot hope to win!" Jade warned them.

"And in Box Five a new game will begin . . ." Bakura said.

"For, if his curse is on this opera . . ." Jade said.

"But if his curse is on this opera . . ." Natalie said.

"Prima donna  
the world is at your feet!  
A nation waits,  
and how it hates  
to be cheated!"

"The stress that falls upon a  
famous prima donna!  
Terrible diseases,  
coughs and colds and sneezes!  
Still, the dryest throat  
will reach the highest note,  
in search of perfect  
opera!"

". . . then I fear the outcome . . ." Jade said.

"Courtney plays the Pageboy, Vivian plays the Countess . . ." Bakura said.

". . . should you dare to . ." Jade said in shock.

". . . when you once again . . ." Natalie said.

"Light up the stage  
with that age old  
rapport!  
Sing, prima donna,  
once more!"

"So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not  
met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" The Phantom's voice said.

"Once more!" They all said.

* * *

**Yay! ****Another chapter! I'm so happy! This took hours so you people better freaking appreciate it! So you know what that means? Drum roll please! *drum roll*  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**So please... You can stop the drum roll now! *Drum roll ends* So please review! This takes hard work and I would love to be appreciated.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phantom of the Opera (Yu-Gi-Oh Style)**

_**A PERFORMANCE OF 'IL MUTO' BY ALBRIZZI0**_

Bakura, Yugi and Yami take their respective seats - Bakura in Box Five, the managers in a box opposite. "Gentlemen please take your seats, I will be sitting in Box Five." Bakura said.

"Do you really think that's wise?"

"My dear Yami, there would appear to be no seats available, other than Box Five . . ." Bakura said slyly.

The front cloth rises to reveal an 18th Century salon, a canopied bed center-stage. The Countess is played by Vivian. Serafimo, the page boy, is disguised as her maid and is played by Courtney. At this point they are hidden behind the drapes of the bed, which are drawn. In the room are Two Epicene Men: one a hairdresser and one a jeweler.. The jeweler is attended by Natalie. There is also an older woman, the Countess' confidante. All a part from Natalie are gossiping with relish about the Countess' current liaison with Serafimo.

The act went on while Yami and Yugi talked.

_**IN THE BOX**_

"Nothing like the old operas!" Yugi said. "Or the old scenery . . ."

"The old singers . . ." Yami added. "And every seat sold!"

"Hardly a disaster beyond all imagination!"

They chuckle and nod to Bakura in the opposite box. He acknowledges them.

Suddenly from nowhere, they hear the voice of the phantom. "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera . . ." Natalie said terrified.

There is a general reaction of bewilderment. Courtney looks fearfully about her.

"It's him . . . I know it . . . it's him . . ." Courtney said, looking around warily. "Your part is silent, little toad!" Vivian screeched.

The Phantom heard her. "A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad . . ."

Vivian and the conductor confer and pick up from the opening of the scene.

"Serafimo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my croak!"

Instead of singing she emits a great croak like a toad. There is a stunned silence. Vivian is as amazed as anyone but regains herself and continues. More perturbing, however, is a new sound: the phantom is laughing - quietly at first, then more and more hysterically.

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh - Hahahahaha! *Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, etc.*" Vivian said, croaking even more.

The phantom's laughter rises. The croaking continues as the chandelier's lights blink on and off. The phantom's laughter, by this time overpowering, now crescendos into a great cry.

"Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!" The phantom laughs.

Vivian looks tearfully up at the managers' box and shakes her head. "Non posso piu . . . I cannot . . . I cannot go on . . ." Vivian says.

"Viviana! I'm here . . . is all right . . . Come . . . I'm here . . ." Marik said, running onto the stage.

Yugi and Yami hurry out of the box onto the stage. Marik ushers the now sobbing Vivian offstage, while the managers tackle the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time . . ." Yami said.

Then they address Box Five, keeping one eye on the chandelier as it returns to normal.

". . . when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss  
Christine Daae."

"In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera." Yugi said, improvising.

He turned to the conductor. "Maestro - the ballet - now!"

The managers leave, the stage is cleared and music starts again. The ballet girls enter as a sylvan glade flies in. They begin the Dance of the Country Nymphs. Upstage, behind the drop, a series of threatening shadows of the phantom. Natalie is aware of them and dances out of step. When this culminates in one gigantic, oppressive, bat-like shadow, the garotted body of Joseph Wheeler falls onto the stage, causing the sylvan glade to fly out.

Pandemonium.

"Bakura! Bakura!" Courtney called. Bakura runs on stage and embraces her. "Courtney, come with me . . ." Bakura said, leading her away. "No. . . to the roof. We'll be safe there." Courtney said. They hurry off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident . . . simply an accident . . ." Yugi said, attempting to calm everyone down as policemen and stage hands crowded the stage.

_**THE ROOF OF THE OPERA HOUSE**_

_**(They are singing during this part)  
**_

There is a statue of 'La Victoire Ailee' - the same as that which tops the proscenium. It is twilight. Courtney and Bakura rush on. "Why have you brought us here?" Bakura asked. "Please don't take me back there!" Courtney begged, close to tears.

"We must return!" Bakura exclaimed. "He'll kill me!" Courtney said, fear apparent in her voice. "Be still now . . ." Bakura soothed. "His eyes will find me there!" Courtney said, panicking slightly.

"Courtney, don't say that . . ."

"Those eyes that burn!" Courtney's panic increased as they walked. "Don't even think it . . ." Bakura said, grabbing her arm gently. "And if he has to kill a thousand men -" Courtney continued, ignoring his gentle touch.

"Forget this waking nightmare . . ." Bakura urged.

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill . . ." Courtney continued. To Bakura, she was saying nonsense.

"This phantom is a fable . . . Believe me . . ." Bakura said.

". . . and kill again!"

"There is no Phantom of the Opera . . ." Bakura said. "My God, who is this man . . ." Courtney continued.

"My God, who is this man . . ." Bakura echoed.

". . . who hunts to kill . . .?" Courtney panicked, her pace quickening.

". . . this mask of death . . .?"

"I can't escape from him . . ." Courtney said, looking around.

"Whose is this voice you hear . . .?" Bakura asked her, but still getting no reply or answer. ". . .I never will!" She clutched her hands close to herself.

". . . with every breath . . .?"

"And in this  
labyrinth,  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is here:  
inside your/my mind . . ."  
They both sang this ending up right next to a statue. Bakura grabbed Courtney's arm. "There is no Phantom of the Opera . . ." He tried to convince her. Courtney looked straight into Bakura's eyes and he could see the pure fear and terror in them. She attempted to pull away from him.

"Bakura, I've been there -  
to his world of  
unending night . . .  
To a world where  
the daylight dissolves  
into darkness . . .  
darkness . . ."

She looked ready to cry.

"Bakura, I've seen him!  
Can I ever  
forget that sight?  
Can I ever  
escape from that face?  
So distorted,  
deformed, it  
was hardly a face,  
in that darkness . . .  
darkness . . ."

Her voice was trancelike, then became more and more ecstatic.

"But his voice  
filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound . . .  
In that night  
there was music  
in my mind . . .  
And through music  
my soul began  
to soar!  
And I heard  
as I'd never  
heard before . . ."

Bakura grabbed her hand gently and squeezed it.

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more . . ."

Courtney didn't seem to notice his touch. She looked sad.  
"Yet in his eyes  
all the sadness  
of the world . . .  
Those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten  
and adore . . ."

"Courtney . . .Courtney . . ." Bakura said, comforting her.

'Courtney . . .'

Courtney looked around. "What was that?"

As their eyes meet, the mood changes.

Bakura gently touched her face.  
"No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.

Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . ."

Courtney blinked at him then smiled.  
"Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."

Bakura smiled and pulled her close and hugged her.  
"Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . ."

Courtney pulled away from his hug, still looking at him.  
"All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ."

Bakura grabbed both of her hands gently.  
"Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .

Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Courtney,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."

Courtney smiled and squeezed his hands slightly. Then she hugged him.  
"Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . ."

Bakura smiled and they both hugged each other and sang.  
"Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ."

Courtney looked up at him.  
"Say you love me . . ."

Bakura placed a hand on her cheek.  
"You know I do . . ."

She smiled.

"Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."

They kiss.

"Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . ."

Courtney blinked then gasped.

"I must go - they'll wonder where I am . . . wait for me, Bakura!" She said, hugging him one last time.

"Courtney, I love you!"

"Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!" Courtney instructed.

Bakura smiled. "And soon you'll be beside me!"

Courtney smiled slightly. "You'll guard me, and you'll guide me . . ."

They hurry off. Akefia emerges from behind the statue, looking sad.

"I gave you my music . . .  
made your song take wing . . .  
and now, how you've  
repaid me:  
denied me  
and betrayed me . . .  
He was bound to love you  
when he heard you sing . . ."

"Courtney ..."  
"Courtney ..."

"Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . .

Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ." Courtney's and Bakura's voices echoed.

Akefia found the rose that he had given Courtney on the ground. He picked it up, looked at it, then threw it in the ground and smashed it.  
"You will curse the day  
you did not do  
all that the Phantom asked  
of you . . .!"

As the roof of the opera house disappears, the opera curtain closes and the principals in 'Il Muto' appear through it for their bows, Courtney conspicuously  
dressed in Vivian's costume.

Simultaneously, the maniacal laughter of Akefia echoed. He was high above the stage, perilously rocking the chandelier. The lights of the chandelier begin flickering and, at a great cry from him, it descends, swinging more and more madly over the orchestra pit.

"Go!" He shouted.

The chandelier falls to the stage at Courtney's feet. Courtney screamed.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter. It took a long time, so be grateful. Bow to the master. **

**You know, I could always never help cheering for the phantom, even though everytime I watch the movie, he loses. Haha, that's just the way I am, I suppose. Well... REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phantom of the Opera (Yu-Gi-Oh Style)**

_**THE STAIRCASE OF THE OPERA HOUSE**_

A gauze half conceals the tableau of guests at the opera ball. The guests are in fancy dress; a peacock, a lion, a dragon, Mephistopheles, a highwayman, a clown, knights, ladies, an executioner. Yami enters. He is dressed as a skeleton in an opera cape. Almost immediately Yugi is also dressed as a skeleton in an opera cape. The two skeletons see each other and approach nervously.

"Yami?" Yugi asked curiously. "Yugi?" Each raises his mask to the other. They recognize each other. "Dear Yugi what a splendid party!" Yami exclaims.

Yugi smiled brightly. "The prologue to a bright new year!" He said, smile growing. "Quite a night! I'm impressed!" Yami said, nodding and smiling.

Yugi's smile grew into a grin. "Well, one does one's best . . ."

"Here's to us!" They toasted, raising their glasses. "I must say, all the same, that it's a shame that 'Phantom' fellow isn't here!" Yami chuckled.

The gauze lifts fully to reveal the staircase of the opera house. The opera ball begins. Among the dressed up guests with masks on, there are four carrying strange percussion instruments: a monkey with cymbals, a toy soldier with a drum, a triangle, bells. Together they play weirdly throughout.

They all begin to dance in sing out of excitement.  
"Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!"

"Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!"

"Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . . ."

"Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . ."

"Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . ."

"Faces . . .  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light . . .  
in the sound . . ."

Bakura and Courtney entered and sang happily, "But who can name the face . . .?"

"Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!"

"Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!"

"Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!"

"Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!"

The activity becomes background, as Yugi, Yami, Natalie, Jade, Marik and Vivian come to the fore, glasses in hand. "What a night!" Jade said, linking hands with her blonde daughter. "What a crowd!" Natalie said, beaming.

"Makes you glad!" Yugi said, excitedly. "Makes you proud! All the creme de la creme!" Yami continued, drinking out of his glass.

"Watching us watching them!" Vivian added. "And all our fears are in the past!" Mother and daughter said in unison.

"Six months..." Yami started. "Of relief!" Marik said, nodding happily.

Vivian smiled widely. "Of delight!"

"Of peace!"

"And we can breathe at last!" Natalie says, puffing out a breath of relief. Jade hits her daughter's leg playfully with the cane. They smile at each other.

"No more notes!" Vivian added. "No more ghost!" Yami said, a smirk apparent on his face. "Here's to health!"

"Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!" Yami said, lifting his glass for a toast. "To the new chandelier!" Yugi smiled and lifted his glass while saying this. "And may its splendor never fade!" Marik said.

"Six months!"

"What a joy!" Jade said, smiling. "What a change!" Natalie said. "What a blessed release!" Yami said, sighing and taking a swig of his "And what a masquerade!" Yugi said.

They clink glasses and move off Bakura and Courtney emerge. She is admiring a new acquisition: an engagement ring from RAOUL, which she has attached to a gold chain around her neck.

"Think of it! A secret engagement! Look - your future bride! Just think of it!" Courtney said, smiling.

Bakura grabbed both of her hands. "But why is it secret? What have we to hide?"

"Please, let's not fight . . ." Courtney pleaded.

"Courtney, you're free!"

"Wait till the time is right . . ." Courtney urged.

"When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime!" Bakura exclaimed. "Courtney, what are you afraid of?"

"Let's not argue . . ." Courtney said. "Please pretend . . ."

"I can only hope I'll . . ." Bakura sighed.

"You will . . ." Courtney said. ". . understand in time . . ." They both said.

Dance section, in which Courtney, almost coquettish almost jittery, goes from man to man. But too many of her partners seem to be replicas of the  
Phantom, and each spins her with increasing force. Eventually Bakura rescues her and holds her tightly. He whirls her back into the dance, as the music heads  
towards its climax.

"Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!"

"Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
There's another  
mask behind you!"

"Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!"

"Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!"

At the height of the activity a grotesque figure suddenly appears at the lop of the staircase. Dressed all in crimson, with a death's head visible inside the hood of his robe, the Phantom has come to the party. With dreadful wooden steps he descends the stairs and takes the center of the room.

He glanced over them all before singing:  
"Why so silent, good messieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good messieurs?  
I have written you an opera!"

He takes from under his robe an enormous bound manuscript.

"Here I bring the finished score - "Don Juan Triumphant" !" He said.

He throws it to Yugi, who catches it.

"I advise you  
to comply -  
my instructions  
should be clear -  
Remember  
there are worse things  
than a shattered chandelier . . ."

Courtney, mesmerized, approaches as Akefia beckons her. He reaches out, grasps the chain that holds the secret engagement ring, and rips it from her throat.

"Your chains are still mine - you will sing for me!"

Everyone cowers in suspense as the music crescendos, until suddenly, his figure evaporates.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! So happy. Please tell me if there are any mistakes. And I would really appreciate it if you'd review! And thank you to those you have reviewed/subscribed/favorited me or this story. :) I appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Phantom of the Opera (Yu-Gi-Oh Style)**

_**BACKSTAGE**_

Jade is hurrying across. Bakura appears and calls after her.

"Madame Giry. Madame Giry . . ." He called. "Monsieur, don't ask me - I know no more than anyone else." Jade said. She moves off again. He stops her.

"That's not true. You've seen something, haven't you ?" Bakura asked, pressing the issue.

"I don't know what I've seen . . . Please don't ask me, monsieur . . ." Jade said uneasily. "Madame, for all our sakes . . ." Bakura said desperately.

Jade glanced nervously about her and suddenly deciding to trust him. Very well. It was years ago. "There was a traveling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurors, human oddities . . ."

"Go on . . ." Bakura urged.

"And there was . . . I shall never forget him: a man . . locked in a cage . . ." She said, trance-like as she recalled the past.

"In a cage . . ?"

"A prodigy, monsieur! Scholar, architect, musician." Jade said.

"A composer . . ." Bakura said, piecing together the puzzle.

"And an inventor too, monsieur. They boasted he had once built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors . . ." Jade added.

"Who was this man . . .?" Bakura asked, mystified and impatient.

"A freak of nature . . . more monster than man . . ." Jade said with a shudder. "Deformed . . .?" Bakura murmured. "From birth, it seemed . . ." Jade said.

"My God . . ." Bakura whispered.

"And then . . . he went missing. He escaped." Jade said, pacing slightly.

Bakura grabbed her arm slightly. "Go on."

"They never found him it was said he had died . . ." Jade said quietly. "But he didn't die, did he?" He said darkly.

"The world forgot him, but I never can . . . For in this darkness I have seen him again . . ." Jade said.

"And so our Phantom's this man . . ." Bakura said.

Jade turns and begins to leave. "I have said too much, monsieur." She moves off into the surrounding blackness. "And there have been too many accidents.." Jade added.

"Accidents?!"

"Too many . . ." Jade said. And, before he can question her further, she has disappeared.

"Madame Giry . . .!"

* * *

**_THE MANAGERS ' OFFICE_**

The Phantom's score lies open on the desk. Yugi is impatiently flicking through it.

"Ludicrous! Have you seen the score?" Yugi asked. "Simply ludicrous!" Yami said, entering.

"It's the final straw!" Yugi exclaimed. "But we daren't refuse . . ." Yami said. "Not another chandelier . . ." Yugi groaned.

"Look, my friend, what we have here . . ." Yami said. He has two notes from the Phantom, one of which he  
hands to Yugi, who opens it and reads.

"Dear Yugi,  
Read my orchestrations:  
We need another first bassoon.  
Get a player with tone -  
and that third trombone  
has to go!  
The man could not be deafer,  
so please preferably one  
who plays in tune!"

Yami opened his letter and read.  
"Dear Yami,  
vis a vis my opera:  
some chorus-members must be sacked.  
If you could, find out which  
has a sense of pitch -  
wisely, though,  
I've managed to assign a  
rather minor role to those  
who cannot act! "

They are interrupted by the arrival of Vivian and Marik both furiously brandishing similar notes. "Outrage!"

"What is it now?" Yami asked. "This whole affair is an outrage!" Vivian continued.

"Signora, please . . ."

"Now what's the matter?" Yugi asked. "Have you seen the size of my part?" Vivian asked, outraged.

"Signora, listen . . ."

"It's an insult!" Marik said. "Not you as well!" Yami groaned. "Just look at this - it's an insult!" Marik exclaimed.

"Please, understand . . ."

"Signor! Signora!" Yugi exclaimed.

"The things I have to do for my art!" Vivian exclaimed.

"If you can call this gibberish "art"

Bakura and Courtney enter; Vivian bristles.

"Ah! Here's our little flower!" Vivian said drily.

"Ah Miss Daae quite the lady of the hour!" Yami said.

"You have secured the largest role in this "Don Juan"." Yugi explained.

"Courtney Daae? She doesn't have the voice!" Vivian said half to herself.

"Then I take it you're agreeing." Bakura said.

"She's behind this . . ." Vivian mumbled.

"It appears we have no choice." Yugi said.

"She's the one behind this! Courtney Daae!" Vivian said, unable to contain herself any longer, points accusingly.

Courtney, who had been silent till now, incensed at this. "How dare you!"

"I'm not a fool!"

"You evil woman! How dare you!" Courtney snapped at her.

"You think I'm blind?"

Courtney growled. "This isn't my fault! I don't want any part in this plot!" She snapped again.

"Miss Daae, surely . . . But why not?" Yugi asked. "It's your decision - But why not?" Yami asked. "She's backing out!" Vivian said.

"You have a duty!" Yami exclaimed.

Courtney glared at him. "I cannot sing it, duty or not!"

Bakura wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Courtney . . . Courtney. . . You don't have to . . . they can't make you . . ." He murmured into her ear.

Natalie and Jade arrive, the latter bearing another note from the Phantom.

"Please, monsieur: another note."

The managers gesture: "read it". As she reads, they all react variously, as they are singled out.

"Fondest greetings  
to you all !  
A few instructions  
just before  
rehearsal starts:  
Vivian must be  
taught to act . . . ,"

The Phantom's voice gradually takes over from her.

". . . not her normal trick  
of strutting round the stage.  
Our Don Juan must  
lose some weight -  
it's not healthy in  
a man of Marik's age.  
And my managers  
must learn  
that their place is in  
an office, not the arts.

As for Miss Courtney Daae . . .  
No doubt she'll  
do her best - it's  
true her voice is  
good. She knows, though,  
should she wish to excel  
she has much still  
to learn, if pride will  
let her  
return to me, her  
teacher,  
her teacher . . .

Your obedient friend . . ."  
The Phantom's voice fades out and Jade takes over.

". . . and Angel . . ."

Attention now focuses on Bakura whose eyes are suddenly bright with a new thought.

"We have all been  
blind - and yet the  
answer is staring us  
in the face . . .  
This could be the  
chance to ensnare our  
clever friend . . ." He sang.

"We're listening . . ." Yami said.

"Go on." Yugi urged.

"We shall play his  
game - perform his  
work - but remember we  
hold the ace . . .  
For, if Miss Daae  
sings, he is certain  
to attend . . ." Bakura continued.

"We make certain the doors are barred . . ." Yami said, agreeing with the idea.

"We make certain our men are there . . ." Yugi said nodding.

"We make certain they're armed . . ." Bakura said.

"The curtain falls - his reign will end!"

Everyone else has been listening intently. Jade is the first to express a reaction. Courtney remains silent and withdrawn.

"Madness!"

"I'm not so sure . . ." Yugi said. "Not if it works . . ."

"This is madness!" Jade snapped.

"The tide will turn!" Yami said.

Jade shook her head. "Monsieur, believe me - there is no way of turning the tide!"

"You stick to ballet!" Yami snapped at her.

"Then help us!" Bakura urged.

"Monsieur, I can't . . ." Jade said softly.

"Instead of warning us . . ." Yugi stared.

"Help us!" They all said together.

"I wish I could . . ."

"Don't make excuses!" They snapped.

"Or could it be that you're on his side?" Bakura said suspiciously.

"Monsieur, believe me, I intend no ill . . ." Jade said to Bakura.

Then she turned to Yami and Yugi. "But messieurs, be careful - we have seen him kill . . ."

"We say he'll fall and fall he will!"

"She's the one behind this! Courtney! This is all her doing!" Vivian said.

"This is the truth! Courtney Daae!" Marik said, agreeing.

"This is his undoing!" Bakura snapped.

"If you succeed you free us all - this so called "angel" has to fall!" Both managers said.

"Angel of music,  
fear my fury -  
Here is where you fall!" Bakura said.

"Hear my warning!  
Fear his fury!" Jade warned him.

"What glory can  
she hope to gain?  
It's clear to all  
the girl's insane!" Vivian said.

"Courtney sings, We'll get our man . . ."

"She is crazy!  
She is raving!"

"If Christine helps  
us in this plan . . ." Yami said to Yugi.

"Say your prayers,  
black angel of death!" Bakura said.

"Please don't . . ." Courtney said, ignored among the ruckus.

"If Christine won't,  
then no-one can . . ."

"Monsieur, I beg you, do not do this . . ." Jade said.

"This will seal his fate!" Yami and Yugi said.

"If you don't stop, I'll go mad! ! !" Courtney wailed through it all.

She turned to Bakura, pleading.

"Bakura, I'm frightened - don't make me do this . . . Bakura, it scares me - don't put me through this ordeal by fire . . . he'll take me, I know . . . we'll be parted for ever . . . he won't let me go . . ."

"What I once used to dream I now dread . . . if he finds me, it won't ever end . . . and he'll always be there, singing songs in my head . . . he'll always be there,  
singing songs in my head . . ."

Everyone stares at her.

"She's mad . . ." Vivian said.

"You said yourself he was nothing but a man . . . Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead . . ." Bakura said to her.

Courtney turns away unhappily.

"Twisted every way,  
what answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life,  
to win the chance to live?  
Can I betray the man  
who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey?  
Do I have any choice?

He kills without a thought,  
he murders all that's good . . .  
I know I can't refuse  
and yet, I wish I could . . .  
Oh God - if I agree,  
what horrors wait for me  
in this, the Phantom's opera . . .?" She sang, her voice shaking.

"Courtney, Courtney,  
don't think that I don't care -  
but every hope  
and every prayer  
rests on you now . . ." Bakura sang to her.

Courtney, overcome by her conflicting emotions turns away and hurries out. Bakura strides forward and addresses an imaginary Akefia.

"So, it is to be war between us! But this time, clever friend, the disaster will be yours!"

* * *

**Another chapter. Next chapter will probably be my favorite ;)**

**REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phantom of the Opera (Yu-Gi-Oh Style)**

(AN: Before I forget, this is how the singing arrangements will go:

**Chorus: song**

_Courtney= song_

Vivian= song

Marik= song

**All except Courtney= SING!**

**_All= SING!_  
**

* * *

**_A REHEARSAL FOR DON JUAN TRIUMPHANTOM_**

Mokuba supervises the learning of the new piece from the piano. Present are Marik, Courtney, Vivian, Jade and the chorus.

**"Hide our sword now wounded knight!**  
**Your vainglorious gasconnade**  
**brought you to your final fight**  
**for your pride, high price you've paid!"**

_"Silken couch and hay-filled barn_  
_both have been his battlefield."_

"Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ."

He was pronouncing it wrong. Mokuba groaned. "No, no, no! Chorus rest, please. Don Juan, Signor Piangi - here is the phrase."

He demonstrates it.

"_Those who tangle with Don Juan . . .' _If you please?"

"Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ."

"No, no. Nearly - but no. '_Those who tan, tan, tan . . .'_" Mokuba instructed.

"Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ."

"He is way is better. At least he make it sound like music!" Vivian said behind Mokuba's back.

"Signora - would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?" Jade said, raising an eyebrow.

"The composer is not here. And if he were here, I would . . ." Vivian said,

"Are you certain of that, Signora . . .?"

"So, once again - after seven." Mokuba said. He gives the note and counts in. "Five, six, seven . . ."

"Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ."

Gradually everyone starts either to talk or to practice the phrase simultaneously.

"Ah, piu non posso! What does it matter what notes we sing?" Vivian asked impatiently.

"Have patience, Signora." Jade said.

"No-one will know if it is right or if it is wrong. No-one will care if it is right, or if it is wrong." Vivian said.

"Those who tangle with Don Juan!" Vivian mocked.

"Those who tan . . . tan . . ." Marik tried. "Is it right?" He asked Courtney. "Not quite, Signor: Those who tan . . . tan . . ." Courtney instructed.

"Ladies . . . Signor Marik . . . if you please . . ." Mokuba said, trying to retain order.

Mokuba thumps the piano keys, then leaves the piano, and attempts to attract attention using signals. All the height of the mayhem, the piano suddenly begins to demonstrate the music unaided. It plays with great force and rhythm. Everyone fell silent and freeze then suddenly start to sing the piece robotically and accurately. As they continue to sing, Courtney moves away from the group.

**"Poor young maiden! For the thrill**  
**on your tongue of stolen sweets**  
**you will have to pay the bill -**  
**tangled in the winding sheets!"**

As the becomes ensemble background, Courtney, transfixed, sings independently.

_"In sleep_  
_he sang to me,_  
_in dreams_  
_he came . . ._  
_that voice_  
_which calls to me_  
_and speaks_  
_my name . . ."_

The scene begins to change. Trance-like, Courtney moves slowly upstage. There is a distant sound of bells.

_"Little Lotte_  
_thought of everything and nothing . . ._  
_Her Father promised her_  
_that he would send her the Angel of Music . . ._  
_Her father promised her . . ._  
_Her father promised her . . ."_

* * *

_**(AN: **_

_Courtney= I'M SINGING!_

**Phantom: sing. yay.**_  
_

**_Both_  
**

Bakura_)_

_**A GRAVEYARD**_

There is a mausoleum with hanging moss. In the center is a pyramid of skulls in front of a cross.

_"You were once_  
_my one companion . . ._  
_you were all_  
_that mattered . . ._  
_You were once_  
_a friend and father -_  
_then my world_  
_was shattered . . ."_

Courtney sighed and traced her fingers through the moss causing it to fall to the ground.

_"Wishing you were_  
_somehow here again . . ._  
_wishing you were_  
_somehow near . . ._  
_Sometimes it seemed_  
_if I just dreamed,_  
_somehow you would_  
_be here . . ."_

Courtney shivered, pulling her cloak closer to her.

_"Wishing I could_  
_hear your voice again . . ._  
_knowing that I_  
_never would . . ._  
_Dreaming of you_  
_won't help me to do_  
_all that you dreamed_  
_I could . . ."_

She traced her fingers through her hair, looking at the ground for a moment.

_"Passing bells_  
_and sculpted angels,_  
_cold and monumental,_  
_seem, for you,_  
_the wrong companions -_  
_you were warm and gentle . . ."_

I miss him, Courtney thought. Why can't he be here? Father...

She fell to her knees.

_"Too many years_  
_fighting back tears . . ._  
_Why can't the past_  
_just die . . .?"_

_"Wishing you were_  
_somehow here again . . ._  
_knowing we must_  
_say goodbye . . ._  
_Try to forgive . . ._  
_teach me to live . . ._  
_give me the strength_  
_to try . . ."_

Tears hit the ground. Courtney let the tears flow. Then she wiped them away and stood up.

_"No more memories,_  
_no more silent tears . . ._  
_No more gazing across_  
_the wasted years . . ._  
_Help me say_  
_goodbye."_

The Phantom emerges from behind the cross.

**"Wandering child . . .**  
**so lost . . .**  
**so helpless . . .**  
**yearning for my**  
**guidance . . ."**

Bewildered, Courtney looks up, and murmurs breathlessly. "Angel . . . or father . . . friend . . . or Phantom . . . ? Who is it there, staring . . . ?"

**"Have you forgotten your Angel . . .?"**

_"Angel . . . oh, speak . . ._  
_What endless_  
_longings_  
_echo in this_  
_whisper . . .!"_

Bakura appears in the shadows and watches for a moment transfixed.

The Phantom was now drawing Courtney towards him.

**"Too long you've wandered in winter . . ."**

"Once again she is his . . ." Bakura murmured to himself.

**"Far from my far-reaching gaze . . ."**

"Once again she returns . . ." Bakura murmured.

_"Wildly my mind beats against you . . ."_

**"You resist . . ."**

_**"Yet** _**your**_/the soul _**_obeys . . ."_**

". . . to the arms of her angel . . .  
angel or demon . . . still he calls her . . .  
luring her back, from the grave . . . angel or dark seducer . . .?  
Who are you, strange angel . . .?"

**"Angel of Music!**  
**You denied me,**  
**turning from true beauty . . .**  
**Angel of Music!**  
**Do not shun me . . .**  
**Come to your strange**  
**Angel . . ."**

_"Angel of Music!_  
_I denied you,_  
_turning from true beauty . . ._  
_Angel of Music!_  
_My protector . . ._  
_Come to me, strange_  
_Angel . . ."_

Courtney moves towards the figure of Akefia.

**"I am your Angel of Music . . . Come to me: Angel of Music . . ."**

"Angel of darkness! Cease this torment!" Bakura suddenly called out.

Inexorably the Phantom continues to beckon Courtney.

**"I am your Angel of Music . . . Come to me: Angel of Music . . ."**

"Courtney! Courtney listen to me! Whatever you may believe, this man . . . this thing . . . is not your father!" Bakura said, trying to snap Courtney out of it.

He turned to the Phantom. "Let her go! For God's sake, let her go! Courtney !"

Coming out of her trance Courtney turns and mouths. "Bakura . . ."

She turns to Bakura who embraces her protectively. The Phantom freezes for a moment and then suddenly seizes a pike upon which is impaled a skull. At a  
movement from him a flash of fire streaks from the gaping mouth of the skull and lands at Bakrua's feet.

"Bravo, monsieur! Such spirited words!" Akefia said, laughing.

Another fireball.

"More tricks, monsieur?" Bakura asked.

"Let's see, monsieur how far you dare go!" The Phantom laughed more.

Another fireball.

"More deception? More violence?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura, no . . ." Courtney whispered.

Bakura has begun to walk slowly and resolutely towards the Phantom the fireballs always landing just ahead of him.

"That's right, that's right, monsieur keep walking this way!" Akefia said.

Two more fireballs.

"You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!" Bakura said to him.

Courtney stepped forward. "Bakura, please, don't . . ."RAOUL (to CHRISTINE)

"Stay back!" Bakura said to her. Courtney hesitantly stepped back.

"I'm here, I'm here, monsieur: the angel of death! Come on, come on, monsieur! Don't stop, don't stop!" Akefia said, this just another step in his game.

Three more fireballs.  
Bakura is almost at Akefia's feet. A confrontation is imminent when Courtney suddenly rushes across to Bakura.

"Bakura! Come back . . ." She begged. She pulls him away.

"Don't go!" Akefia shouted.

As they are exiting, the Phantom declaims in fury, "So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!"

At a gesture from Akefia, there is a flash of lighting and the graveyard erupts into flame.

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'M SO HAPPY I'M USING CAPLOCKS! :p**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phantom of the Opera (Yu-Gi-Oh Style)**

_**BEFORE THE PREMIERE**_

_**THE OPERA HOUSE ON THE NIGHT OF THE**_  
_**PREMIERE OF "DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT''**_

The orchestra is tuning. A whistle sounds the  
Chief Fire Officer is reviewing two fire marshals h in tin helmets. A work light on a stand illuminates them. Also present are Bakura, Yugi and Yami, supervising the proceedings, and a marksman, at present hidden in the pit.

"You understand your instructions?"

"Sir!"

"When you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall then instruct you to secure the doors. It is essential that all doors are properly secured." The marshal said.

"Are we doing the right thing, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Have you got a better idea?" Yami asked. Yugi sighed.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, am I to give the order?" The marshal asked.

"Give the order." Bakura said.

The Chief blows his whistle. The firemen leave, leaving Bakura, Yami, and Yugi alone.

"You in the pit - do you have a clear view of this box?" Bakura asked the marksman.

"Yes, sir."

"Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to - but shoot. To kill." Bakura said.

The marksman blinked. "How will I know, sir?"

"You'll know."

"Monsieur le Vicomte, are you confident that this will work? Will Miss Daae sing?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry, Yami. Yugi?"

Yugi smiled slightly. "We're in your hands, sir." "My men are now in position, sir." The chief said. "Go ahead, then." Bakura said.

Sounding his whistle again, the chief shouts into the auditorium. "Are the doors secure?"

Exit doors are slammed all over the building, The firemen answering one by one: "Secure."' The orchestra falls silent. Very quietly from nowhere, the Phantom's voice is heard.

"I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera . . ."

Everyone looks around apprehensively. Firemen start to run in the direction of the voice.

"I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera . . ."

This time it was from somewhere else.

Again, they follow the voice. This happens several times, the Phantom's voice darting more and more bewilderingly from place to place. Finally it is heard  
from Box Five, and in the confusion the marksman fires a shot. Bakura rounds on the marksman furiously.

"Idiot! You'll kill someone. I said: only when the times comes!" Bakura snapped.

"But, Monsieur le Vicomte . . ."

The Phantom's voice cuts in, filling the building. Everyone looks up.

"No "buts"! For once, Monsieur le Vicomte is right . . ." He said.

**"Seal my**  
**fate tonight - I**  
**hate to have to**  
**cut the fun short**  
**but the joke's**  
**wearing thin . . .**  
**Let the audience in . . .**  
**Let my opera begin!"**

* * *

**(AN: Singing is the same as the last chapter)**

_**"DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT"**_

The set of the final scene of "Don Juan TRIUMPHANT" A huge hall with an arch. Behind the arch, which has curtains, is a bed. A fine table, laid for two. Passarino, on Juan's servant, is directing the staff as they make the room ready. They are a crowd of sixteenth century ruffians and hoydens, proud of their master's reputation as a libertine.

**"Here the sire may serve the dam,**  
**here the master takes his meat!**  
**Here the sacrificial lamb**  
**utters one despairing bleat!"**

**"Poor young maiden! For the thrill**  
**on your tongue of stolen sweets**  
**you will have to pay the bill -**  
**tangled in the winding sheets!**

**Serve the meal and serve the maid!**  
**Serve the master so that, when**  
**tables, plans and maids are laid,**  
**Don Juan triumphs once again!"**

Marik, as Don Juan, emerges from behind the arch. Natalie, a gypsy dancer pirouettes coquettishly for throws her a purse. She catches it and leaves.

"Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan."

"Your young guest believes I'm you -  
I, the master, you, the man."

"When you met you wore my cloak,  
with my scarf you hid your face.  
She believes she dines with me,  
in her master's borrowed place!  
Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,  
stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
When it's late and modesty  
starts to mellow, with the wine . . ."

"You come home! I use your voice -  
slam the door like crack of doom!"

"I shall say: "come - hide with me!  
Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"

"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"

"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.  
Conquest is assured,  
if I do not forget myself and laugh . . ."

Don Juan puts on Passarino's cloak and goes into the curtained alcove where the bed awaits. The Punjab Lasso has done its work, and Marik is no more. When Don Juan is next seen, it will be the Phantom. Meanwhile, Aminta (Courtney) is singing happily in the distance

_". . . no thoughts_  
_within her head,_  
_but thoughts of joy!_  
_No dreams_  
_within her heart_  
_but dreams of love!"_

"Master?"

"Passarino - go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ."

Passarino leaves. Courtney enters. She takes off her cloak and sits down. Looks about her. No- one. She starts on an apple. The Phantom, disguised as  
Don Juan pretending to be Passarino, emerges. He now wears Passarino's robe, the cowl of which hides his face. His first words startle her.

**"You have come here**  
**in pursuit of**  
**your deepest urge,**  
**in pursuit of**  
**that wish,**  
**which till now**  
**has been silent,**  
**silent . . ."**

Courtney blinked at him.

**"I have brought you,**  
**that our passions**  
**may fuse and merge -**  
**in your mind**  
**you've already**  
**succumbed to me**  
**dropped all defences**  
**completely succumbed to me -**  
**now you are here with me:**  
**no second thoughts,**  
**you've decided,**  
**decided . . ."**

Courtney turned to him.

**"Past the point**  
**of no return -**  
**no backward glances:**  
**the games we've played**  
**till now are at**  
**an end . . .**  
**Past all thought**  
**of "if" or "when" -**  
**no use resisting:**  
**abandon thought,**  
**and let the dream**  
**descend . . ."**

Courtney gulped, nervous. But she felt his voice, pulling her in slowly. It creeped. The urge creeped. And it scared her. This can't be Marik. But... It's supposed to be.. Then who..?

**"What raging fire**  
**shall flood the soul?**  
**What rich desire**  
**unlocks its door?**  
**What sweet seduction**  
**lies before**  
**us . . .?"**

She stood up and slowly walked up to him.

**"Past the point**  
**of no return,**  
**the final threshold -**  
**what warm,**  
**unspoken secrets**  
**will we learn?**  
**Beyond the point**  
**of no return . . ."**

Courtney walked closer to him.

_"You have brought me_  
_to that moment_  
_where words run dry,_  
_to that moment_  
_where speech_  
_disappears_  
_into silence,_  
_silence . . ."_

Courtney twirled slightly, bringing her hands to her chest, one over her heart.

_"I have come here,_  
_hardly knowing_  
_the reason why . . ._  
_In my mind,_  
_I've already_  
_imagined our_  
_bodies entwining_  
_defenceless and silent -_  
_and now I am_  
_here with you:_  
_no second thoughts,_

_I've decided,_  
_decided . . ."_

She finally reached the desired destination. Her hands reached out and grabbed his, pulling him with her.

_"Past the point_  
_of no return -_  
_no going back now:_  
_our passion-play_  
_has now, at last,_  
_begun . . ._  
_Past all thought_  
_of right or wrong -_  
_one final question:_  
_how long should we_  
_two wait, before_  
_we're one . . .?"_

_"When will the blood_  
_begin to race_  
_the sleeping bud_  
_burst into bloom?_  
_When will the flames,_  
_at last, consume_  
_us . . .?"_

**_"Past the point_**  
**_of no return_**  
**_the final threshold -_**  
**_the bridge_**  
**_is crossed, so stand_**  
**_and watch it burn . . ._**  
**_We've passed the point_**  
**_of no return . . ."_**

By now the audience and the police have realised that Marik is dead behind the curtain, and it is the Phantom who sings in his place. Courtney  
knows it too. As final confirmation, the Phantom sings.

**"Say you'll share with**  
**me one**  
**love, one lifetime . . .**  
**Lead me, save me**  
**from my solitude . . ."**

He takes from his finger, a ring and holds it out to her. Slowly she takes it and puts it on her finger.

**"Say you want me**  
**with you,**  
**here beside you . . .**  
**Anywhere you go**  
**let me go too -**  
**Courtney**  
**that's all I ask of . . ."**

The word 'you' is never said, for Courtney quite calmly reveals Akefia's face to the audience. People gasp when they see his scar. The Phantom sweeps his cloak around her and vanishes.

Natalie pulls the curtain upstage, revealing Marik's body garotted, propped against the bed, his head gruesomely tilted to one side. She screams.

"What is it? What has happened? Marik!" Vivian shouted.

"Oh, my God . . . my God . . ." Yugi said in panic. "We're ruined, Yugi - ruined!" Yami panicked.

"Monsieur le Vicomte! Come with me!" Jade said to Bakura.

"Oh, my darling, my darling . . . who has done this ...?" Vivian said rushing to Marik's body. "You! Why did you let this happen?" She snapped at Yugi.

She breaks down, as Marik's body is carried off on a stretcher.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, I know where they are." Jade said. "But can I trust you?" Bakura asked.

"You must. But remember: your hand at the level of your eyes!" Jade warned him.

"But why . . .?"

"Why? The Punjab lasso, monsieur. First Wheeler. Now Marik..." Jade said, drifting off.

Natalie held her hand up. "Like this, monsieur. I'll come with you."

Jade turned to her. "No, Natalie! No, you stay here!" Natalie frowned.

"Come with me, monsieur. Hurry, or we shall be too late . . ."

* * *

**I think the next chapter might be the last! O.o *le gasp!***

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Phantom of the Opera (Yu-Gi-Oh Style)**

**(AN: SINGING IS SAME AS BEFORE!)**

_**THE LABYRINTH UNDERGROUND**_

Meanwhile, down below, the Phantom and Courtney in the boat, crossing the underground lake.

**"Down once more**  
**to the dungeon**  
**of my black despair!**  
**Down we plunge**  
**to the prison**  
**of my mind!**  
**Down that path**  
**into darkness**  
**deep as hell!"**

Akefia furiously paddled the boat. Soon, while rowing, he rounded on Courtney bitterly.

**"Why, you ask,**  
**was I bound and chained**  
**in this cold and dismal place?**  
**Not for any**  
**mortal sin, but the**  
**wickedness of**  
**my abhorrent face!"**

He hears the offstage voices of the pursuing mob.

**"Track down this murderer!**  
**He must be found!"**

Akefia rowed faster while Courtney sat in the corner of the boat, helpless.

**"Hounded out by**  
**everyone!**  
**Met with hatred**  
**everywhere!**  
**No kind word from**  
**anyone!**  
**No compassion**  
**anywhere!"**

He looked at Courtney for a moment.

"Courtney, Courtney . . . Why, why . . .?" He asked her, but she had no answer as she looked at her feet.

Bakura and Jade appear above. They make their way down, meeting a pack of rats. Jade screams and lowers her guard. The rats and the ratcatcher pass them. Jade raises her hand again.

"Your hand at the level of your eyes!" Jade snapped at him.

". . . at the level of your eyes . . ."

They both heard the mob far away from them.

**"Your hand at the level of your eyes!"**

Jade suddenly stopped. "He lives across the lake, monsieur. This is as far as I dare go."

Bakura nodded to her. "Madame Giry, thank you."

She turns to go back up the slope. Bakura looks at the water. He removes his coat and plunges in. The mob appears at the top of the slope. They come down to the lake edge, their torches flickering.

**"Track down this**  
**murderer -**  
**He must be found!**  
**Hunt out this**  
**animal,**  
**who runs to ground!**  
**Too long he's**  
**preyed on us -**  
**but now we know:**  
**the Phantom of the Opera**  
**is there**  
**deep down below . . ."**

**"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera . . ."**

They turn back up the slope. Perhaps there is another way in. The gate to the lair descends, as the rest of the lair appears.

* * *

_**BEYOND THE LAKE**_

The dummy of Courtney sits crumpled on a large throne. Akefia drags Courtney roughly out of the boat. She frees herself and backs away as he stares blankly out front. Braving her terror, she addresses him fiercely.

_"Have you gorged yourself_  
_at last, in your_  
_lust for blood?"_

She growled slightly when she got no reply. She stomped closer to him.

_"Am I now to be_  
_prey to your_  
_lust for flesh?"_

She held her hands up for a moment then let them fall down out of frustration. Akefia turned to her, expression cold.

**"That fate, which**  
**condemns me**  
**to wallow in blood**  
**has also**  
**denied me**  
**the joys of the flesh . . .**  
**this face -**  
**the infection**  
**which poisons our love . . ."**

Courtney blinked at him. He takes the bridal veil off of the dummy, and moves slowly towards her. She backed away slightly.

**"This face,**  
**which earned**  
**a mother's fear**  
**and loathing . . .**  
**A mask,**  
**my first**  
**unfeeling scrap**  
**of clothing . . ."**

He backs her up into a wall and places the veil on her head.

**"Pity comes**  
**too late -**  
**turn around**  
**and face your fate:**  
**an eternity of this**  
**before your eyes!"**

They are almost touching. She looks calmly and coldly into his face.

_"This haunted face_  
_holds no horror_  
_for me now . . ._  
_It's in your soul_  
_that the true_  
_distortion lies . . ."_

He suddenly senses Bakura's presence. Behind the portcullis, Bakura climbs out of the water.

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!" Akefia said.

"Bakura!"

"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!" Akefia said.

"Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?" Bakura pleaded, grasping the bars on the gate.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea!" Akefia said dryly to Courtney.

Courtney sighed and looked to Bakura. "Please, Bakura, it's useless . . ."

"I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion . . ."

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Akefia snarled at him.

"Courtney . . . Courtney. . ." Bakura turned to Akefia. "Let me see her . . ."

"Be my guest, sir . ." He said dryly.

He gestures and the fence rises. Bakura enters.

**"Monsieur, I**  
**bid you welcome!**  
**Did you think that**  
**I would harm her?**  
**Why should I make**  
**her pay**  
**for the sins which**  
**are yours?"**

So saying, he takes the Punjab lasso and, before Bakura has a chance to move, catches him by the neck. The end of the rope, of which Akefia has let go, remains magically suspended in mid-air.

"Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Courtney. . ." Akefia said mockingly before turning to Courtney.

**"Start a new life with me -**  
**Buy his freedom with your love!**  
**Refuse me, and you send your lover to his**  
**death!**  
**This is the choice -**  
**This is the point of no return!"**

Courtney glared at him for a moment, gaze colder than ice.

_"The tears I might have shed_  
_for your dark fate_  
_grow cold, and turn to tears_  
_of hate!"_

"Courtney, forgive me please forgive me . . . I did it all for you, and all for nothing . . ." Bakura pleaded.

Courtney looked to Akefia while singing to herself.

_"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend . . ._  
_One by one_  
_I've watched_  
_illusions shattered . . ."_

**"Past all hope**  
**of cries for help:**  
**no point in fighting -"**

"Either way  
you choose,  
he has to win . . ."

**"For either way**  
**you choose,**  
**you cannot win!"**

Akefia looked to Courtney.

"So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?"

"Why make her lie to you, to save me?" Bakura snapped.

_"Angel of Music . . ."_

**"Past the point**  
**of no return -"**

"For pity's sake, Courtney, say no!" Bakura begged her.

_". . . why this torment?"_

**". . . the final threshold . . ."**

"Don't throw your life away for my sake . . ." Bakura pleaded.

_"When will you see reason . . .?"_

"His life is now the prize which you must earn!" Akefia snapped.

"I fought so hard to free you . . ." Bakura said quietly, not taking his eyes off of her.

_"Angel of Music . . ."_

**"You've passed the point**  
**of no return . . ."**

Courtney's face had a look of disgust on it.

_". . . you deceived me -_  
_I gave my mind_  
_blindly . . ."_

"You try my patience - make your choice!" Akefia said to her.

She reflects for a moment, then with resolution moves slowly towards him.

_"Pitiful creature_  
_of darkness . . ._  
_What kind of life_  
_have you known . . .?"_

__She sang this quietly at first, but her voice grew as she sang more.

"God give me courage  
to show you  
you are not  
alone . . ."

Now calmly facing him, she kisses him long and full on the lips. The embrace lasts a long time. Bakura watches in horror and wonder.

The Phantom takes a lighted candle and holds it above Bakura's head. A tense moment. But the suspended rope suddenly falls harmlessly - he has burned the thread by which the noose was held. Resigned, he addresses Bakura, as we hear the offstage voices of the approaching mob.

**"Track down this**  
**murderer -**  
**he must be found!**  
**Hunt out this**  
**animal,**  
**who runs to ground!"**

**"Too long he's**  
**preyed on us -**  
**but now we know:**  
**the Phantom of the Opera**  
**is there**  
**deep down below . ."**

**"Who is this monster,**  
**this murdering beast?**  
**Revenge for Piangi!**  
**Revenge for Buquet!**  
**This creature**  
**must never go free . . ."**

"Take her - forget me - forget all of this . . Leave me alone - forget all you've seen . . . Go now - don't let them find you! Take the boat - leave me here - go now,  
don't wait . . . Just take her and go - before it's too late . . . Go . . . Go now - go now and leave me!"

Bakura and Courtney move off towards the boat. The Phantom looks mockingly at his mask. The musical box starts up magically, and he listens to it.

**"Masquerade . . .**  
**Paper faces on parade . . .**  
**Masquerade . . .**  
**Hide your face**  
**so the world will**  
**never find you . . ."**

Courtney re-enters and walks slowly towards him. She takes off her ring and gives it to him.

"Courtney, I love you . . ."

She hurries off. He puts the ring on his finger.

In the distance, Courtney sings to Bakura, as the boat pulls away in the shadows.

_"Say you'll share with_  
_me, one_  
_love, one lifetime . . ._  
_say the word_  
_and I will follow you . ."_

"Share each day with me . . ."

_". . . each night . . ."_

_". . . each morning . . ."_

Akefia looked after her for a moment before turning away.

**"You alone**  
**can make my song take flight -**  
**it's over now, the music of the night . . ."**

He walks slowly towards the throne. He takes his place on it, sitting on his cloak.

The mob including Natalie, appears above, climbing down the portcullis. As the mob enters the lair, the Phantom wraps his cloak around himself and disappears.

Natalie crosses to the throne and picks up his mask in her small hand. She examined the inside of it. Inside a small name was scribbled.

'Akefia...'

Natalie held the mask close to her and looked towards the throne.

"He's gone... The Phantom of the Opera.." She sang quietly in a slightly eerie way, her voice echoing.

"Farewell... Akefia..." She whispered.

Then she turned and left, keeping the mask with her, holding it to her heart.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Yay!**

**Tell me if you guys want me to write an alternate ending... **

**Cause I will if you want me to! ;)**

**Please review.. and thank you to everyone who reviewed. And I appreciate the honesty too, you know, the NICE honesty, haha. **

**Seriously guys, you don't have to be rude to express your opinion, ja?**

**Love you all, and thank you once again. XD XD XD**


	11. ALERT IMPORTANT

EDIT:

2/18/12 2:12 AM

There is now a sequel. It's called 'Continuing on With Our Lives'.

Enjoy and please review on both stories.

Thank you,

Silver


End file.
